So NOT a Cliche
by Plucky
Summary: Chloe does her reporter thing, and Lex tags along. Lois and Clark help too.


**Title:** So _Not_ a Cliché  
**Author:** Plucky15  
**Rating:** PG  
**Feedback:** Here  
**Classification:** Smallville; Chlex

**Spoilers:** Anything before season four is fair game.  
**Disclaimer:** If Smallville was mine, I'd be writing Chlex make out scenes RIGHT NOW.  
**Summary:** Chloe does her reporter thing, and Lex tags along. Lois and Clark help too.  
**Words:** 4,655  
**A/N:** I hope you like it! For the purposes of the story Lex has a new butler and his name is Jack. This story is set early Season four, before Chloe knows the secret. 

"C'mon Aaron, I know you know something," Chloe Sullivan, feisty blonde reporter, told the young officer on duty as she hoisted herself onto the counter at the Smallville sheriff's station.

"Chloe, the Balderson Case is confidential," Aaron pointed out.

"I _know_ that," Chloe scoffed, "but that's never stopped you from tipping me off before. Aaron, I _need_ this, it's going to be my last big article before I send in my application to Met U. Having the exclusive on a murder case would _definitely_ help my chances of getting in."

"Chloe . . ."

"Aaron, it's _Met U_, the top journalism program in the country. I'll be going up against the best student reporters out there."

"You're a great journalist, Chloe. You'll have no problem getting in," Aaron reassured her absentmindedly, as he flipped through some paperwork.

"Aaron, _please_."

Chloe had no problem begging . . . as long as it got her what she needed. The Balderson Murder was big news all over the country. The body of Abigail Balderson, daughter of Gerry Balderson, President and CEO of Metropolis-based Balderson Tech, was found just outside of Smallville. If Chloe could get the scoop, she'd receive national recognition and one of only 80 spots in her program of choice.

"I could loose my job, Chloe. I'm sorry."

"That never stopped you before," Chloe argued.

Aaron shook his head exasperatedly, and admitted, "The sheriff found out I'd been leaking you information last time you poked around for an exclusive. She let me off with a warning. If she found out I'd done it again―"

"She won't," Chloe interrupted quickly. "I'll be as discreet as possible. Even _you _won't know I'm on the case."

"Well . . .

0000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later Chloe was in her VW Bug convertible (not the most practical car in the world, but she looked good) on her way to the Luthor Mansion.

Apparently the officers investigating the case had begun to suspect that Lex Luthor, resident billionaire, was responsible for Abigail's murder. Before coming to Smallville, Lex was involved in a fling with Abigail, and now it was rumored that Balderson Tech had been attempting to take over Luthorcorp, through any means necessary.

Aaron told Chloe that they suspected Mr. Balderson had been black-mailing Lex. Giving Lex a motive for killing Abigail: getting back at Mr. Balderson.

Chloe wasn't buying it. If Lex was going to get back at Mr. Balderson, he'd kill him, not his daughter. He's a Luthor. Duh.

But if Lex was being blackmailed, maybe Mr. Balderson was blackmailing other people too. People who _would_ kill his daughter.

Chloe pulled up to the gates of the Mansion, looking particularly scary this late at night, where she was met with security.

"Can I help you, Miss?" one of the guards asked, approaching her vehicle.

"I need to speak with Mr. Luthor. It's Chloe Sullivan," Chloe told the man.

"One second."

The man took out a walkie-talkie and started mumbling something to the person on the other end. It took several minutes before he got a response.

Chloe waited patiently while the officer nodded in understanding and turned towards her once more.

"Mr. Luthor says it's late Ms. Sullivan, and if you need anything to please come back tomorrow morning, when he'd be happy to speak with you," he told her gruffly.

Chloe scowled.

'I should have known Lex wouldn't just let me walk in and start asking questions.'

"But, you don't understand," Chloe stammered, "I, um, I'm . . ."

Chloe got an idea.

"Pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

The guard looked at her oddly, and spoke into his walkie-talkie once more.

This time a response came much quicker, and Chloe was told to go on up.

With a goofy smile, Chloe parked in front of the Mansion and quickly got herself inside.

Every time she came here she was always surprised how _big_ the place was, and she wondered how it was possible that a person could live there alone.

Upon entering the mansion, Chloe was greeted by Lex's butler, Jack. You'd be surprised how many interesting stories this guy had to tell, and Chloe always loved hearing them during the five minute walk to Lex's study.

That's right, _five minutes_. She told you this place was big.

When their walk, and story, had concluded the Butler let Chloe into the study.

Chloe walked in and was surprised to see Lex wasn't sitting at his desk. He always sat at his desk, calm and collected, when he knew Chloe was coming. It was his silent way of intimidating her.

"Lex?" she called out questioningly.

"Miss Sullivan," Lex greeted from above her on the balcony, looking as sharp as usual, dressed in his work clothes. _Normal_ people would have pajamas on by now.

"I'm surprised you let me in," Chloe replied.

"Well, I couldn't let security think I'm completely heartless," Lex explained.

"We both know that's bull," Chloe retorted. "Isn't your motto, '_Show no emotion . . . ever'_?"

"Well," Lex conceded, "I felt compelled to find out what would make you lie so outrageously."

"Then come down here, and stop trying new ways to intimidate me."

Lex smirked, and came down.

He offered her a seat in front of his desk, and then returned to his usual place behind it.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lex inquired, as he clasped his hands in front of him, and leaned forward slightly.

Chloe cut right to the chase.

"Is it true that you were being blackmailed by Gerry Balderson?"

Lex looked surprised, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Lex, I never told you this because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you're a horrible liar."

Lex laughed. Only Chloe Sullivan could say _that_.

"Yes, I was," he admitted.

"Because he was trying to take over Luthorcorp?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

Lex wasn't giving much up, so Chloe went right for the juicy stuff.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he was blackmailing you, you must have done something that would make him think he'd get results," Chloe explained. "Obviously."

"You don't honestly think I'll answer that, do you?" Lex evaded.

"No," Chloe confessed, "but you're pretty unpredictable, so nothing's for sure."

Lex didn't know what to say to that, so he quickly asked, "Who told you all this?"

"A journalist never reveals her sources, Lex."

"Pity."

"And why's that?"

"If you did, I could hire someone to make sure they never told a certain nosy blonde anything, ever again," Lex replied.

They'd fallen back on easy banter, something that came naturally to both of them.

Chloe smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I'd find other ways to unravel the mystery of Lex Luthor."

Was it just Chloe, or did it suddenly get _a lot_ warmer in here.

Chloe cleared her throat quickly, to hide her embarrassment, and asked, "Do you know of anyone else Balderson has blackmailed in the past, or even right now?"

"So I'm not a suspect anymore?"

"What?"

"You're asking me who could have a big enough grudge against Balderson to kill his daughter, are you not? I'm surprised you've ruled me out as a suspect so quickly," Lex pointed out.

"Are you confessing?" Chloe asked skeptically. "Killing Balderson's daughter isn't your style Lex, it's too . . . blunt, or not blunt enough."

Lex raised an eyebrow.

"The only person I know who has a grudge against Balderson, is Matthew Pike. We were in the same social circles in Metropolis. He dated Abagail until recently. Matthew and her father never got along."

"But, that doesn't sound like grounds to kill someone's daughter," Chloe stated, frowning in confusion.

"You're right, but that's the only lead I can give you," Lex told her.

"Do you know how I can get in touch with him?"

"He has an apartment in uptown Metropolis. I'll call him tonight to let him know you'll be dropping by tomorrow," Lex volunteered.

"What? No. I'm not waiting until tomorrow, Lex. The Daily Planet will be on my tail any minute, so I need to get this done tonight."

"Chloe, you won't be able to solve a murder case in one night," Lex dead-panned.

"Just call him, Lex. I can be really annoying when I want something, and the faster you give me that address the faster I'll be out of here," Chloe informed him.

"Alright," Lex said, and pushed himself away from his desk.

He got up and walked over to his cell phone, lying on the coffee table near the fireplace.

He flipped the small device open, and pressed some buttons. He held the phone up to his ear and rocked on the balls of his feet while it rang.

Chloe watched him intently. The firelight danced across his face, and made him seem almost ethereal. The no hair thing _definitely_ worked for him.

Apparently, Pike had picked up the phone because Lex greeted, "Matthew, it's Lex."

Matthew must have said something back, but Chloe had no idea what it was.

She motioned at Lex to indicate she wanted to know what Pike was saying, but all he did was smirk at her and carry on the conversation.

Feeling excluded, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sulked quietly.

"Yes, Lakeshore was quite a party," Lex laughed, then quickly got on topic. "Listen, Matt, me and a friend were thinking of dropping by tonight."

Chloe's eyes widened. Since when was Lex coming along.

"Tonight, Lex? Come by tomorrow, and we can hit Metropolis like we used to," Matthew suggested.

Lex glanced at Chloe's stern expression and replied, "I don't think she'll be happy with that, Matt. She has to see you tonight."

"So, it's a she, huh? How cute is she, Lex? You must really like her to be playing secretary."

"I'm not playing secretary," Lex answered dryly.

"So she is cute! Don't tell me . . . brunette?" Matthew teased.

"We're on our way."

Lex flipped the phone shut.

He grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Coming, Miss Sullivan?" he called over his shoulder.

Chloe got up and started to follow him.

He held the door open for her, and Chloe stopped to ask him, "When, exactly, did I ask you to come with me?"

"Someone has to look out for you, Chloe," Lex explained, "and something tells me it's past Clark's bedtime."

"Since when are you familiar with Clark's bedtime?" Chloe retorted as she walked through the door.

000000000000000000

"I thought you drove fast, Lex. You're only going 60," Chloe complained from the passenger seat of the silver jaguar.

When Chloe had suggested they take her car, Lex, man of _stone_, actually laughed.

"May I remind you, that last time I drove dangerously fast, I went flying of a bridge?" Lex pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm in the car with you. Being responsible for another person will instinctively make you a better driver. Now step on it," Chloe commanded.

"Somehow, I think there are some gaping holes in your logic."

A lingering silence filled the car, and Chloe fiddled with her hands.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, leaning her head against the window, watching the fields as they flew by.

"Almost eleven, we should be there in another hour," Lex told her.

Chloe nodded.

She leaned back in her seat and let out a big yawn.

She turned to Lex, and sighed.

"Thanks for doing all this Lex," she murmured. "You really didn't have to, and if anyone found out about this, it would _completely_ ruin your 'devil may care' image."

"I could always say I had ulterior motives," Lex supposed.

"_Do_ you have ulterior motives?" Chloe inquired seriously.

Lex thought for a moment.

Did he? It wouldn't be the first time he did a favor for a pretty girl just to get . . . something.

He looked over at Chloe not sure what he was going to tell her. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to explain anything.

She'd fallen asleep and was drooling all over his leather seats.

00000000000000000

"Chloe? Chloe get up."

"Wh-what?" Chloe stammered.

She blinked wildly and quickly realized Lex was leaning over her.

She sprang upright, embarrassed.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her head gingerly.

"About an hour ago," Lex confirmed from the driver's seat. "We should head up," he added, indicating the apartment building they were parked in front of.

The building was tall and sleek, the very best of Metropolis architecture. It's appearance pressed upon the viewer the wealth of everyone who lived inside.

"Nice building," Chloe remarked nonchalantly as they approached the entrance.

A doorman held the door open for them and asked what their business was inside.

Chloe was about to answer, but Lex quickly interjected, "We're here to see an old friend, Matthew Pike."

"Ah, yes," the doorman remarked. "I'll let him know you're going up."

"Thank you," Lex nodded.

Chloe followed Lex towards the elevators.

As they waited, Chloe was struck by the odd image their reflection made in the marble on the walls. He wasn't quite as tall as Clark, but he was still a good eight inches taller than she was. She was wearing a flirty outfit from Forever 21, and he was wearing a designer business ensemble. But even if they looked so different on the outside, they were very similar.

No one could . . . talk like Lex. He was the only person she knew who could keep up with her double-entendres and smart remarks. His obsession with finding out what the hell was going on in Smallville could rival hers, and you know what? They had chemistry.

Maybe not the sexual kind (did they?), but they worked well together. After all, they were on their way to solving a murder case. They were perfect allies, a well-oiled machine. Nothing could stop them now. They'd solve hundreds of mysteries together, go down in the history books, save th―

"Chloe? You actually have to be _in_ the elevator before it takes you up," Lex remarked, waiting for her inside the contraption.

Blushing, Chloe quickly got inside. Lex pushed the button to take them to the seventh floor.

Chloe remained silent due to embarrassment, and Lex didn't say anything because he didn't _do_ idle conversation.

They rose upward steadily while elevator music filtered into the air.

The only thing worse than awkward silence, was awkward silence with elevator music playing the background.

When they arrived at their desired destination the doors opened into a living room decorated with slick modern décor. It looked very similar to Clark's apartment the summer he ran away, except it appeared Matthew Pike didn't own just an apartment, he owned the entire floor.

Lex _did_ say they were in the same social circles.

"Lex!" a tall man in his mid-twenties greeted.

Of course, at 5'4", everyone was tall.

"Matthew, it's been a while," Lex replied in like manner.

Matthew Pike had glossy blonde hair, bronze skin and a pearly white smile, the kind of guy you hoped to find traveling during spring break. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, and was a stark contrast to Lex's indifferent demeanor.

"And this must be the girl you were talking about," Matthew noted, turning towards Chloe. "And she's blonde!"

"Erm, yes," Chloe replied, unsure of what he meant by that remark.

He approached her, and Chloe put out her hand for him to shake. Matthew had other ideas.

He completely disregarded Chloe's hand, and instead enveloped her in a hug.

Chloe gave Lex a startled look over Matthew's shoulder, to which Lex responded with a smile.

Matthew released her seconds later, and Chloe quickly backed up a couple steps.

"We've come to ask you a couple of questions," Chloe said once she felt she was a safe distance away.

"Great, great," Matthew said. "Follow me."

He led Chloe and Lex to a couch near the front of the apartment and instructed them to sit. Then Matthew plopped down on the couch across from them. He leaned back and pulled one of his knees toward him, resting his bare foot on the couch.

He looked like he was posing for a Levi's ad.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Matthew inquired.

Finally, Chloe could get comfortable. "When did you start dating Abigail Balderson?"

Matthew looked shocked. "Oh," he said. "It's about that."

Apparently, Matthew had thought Chloe wanted to know his favorite color.

"Could you please answer the question," Chloe pressed.

Pike threw up his hands in surrender.

"No need to be pushy. We started dating a week or two after Lex was done with her. Approximately four years ago."

"So, it was a fairly serious relationship?" Chloe inquired.

"You could say that," he remarked aloofly.

He was playing with her.

"Pike, Miss. Sullivan has a way of ferreting out information, so you might as well answer her questions seriously," Lex cut in, feeling slightly protective of Chloe. Matthew only toyed with people he liked.

He and Lex were similar in that respect.

"We had more of an on again-off again thing," he clarified.

"And when did you break up?"

"A month ago, but there's been the occasional . . . meeting since then," Pike explained.

"Why did you break up?" asked Chloe.

"She was cheating on me."

"Abigail?" Lex exclaimed. "I highly doubt that."

"I had her followed Lex, I have pictures," Matthew stated darkly.

Chloe jumped in.

"Have you had her followed since then?"

Matthew thought seriously about answering this question.

"Yes," he muttered finally.

"The night of the murder?"

"Chloe, I hardly th―"

"Yes," Matthew blurted out.

Lex looked at Pike incredulously, and Chloe smiled.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Lex asked.

"And become their prime suspect? No way. It would be too easy to say it was the jealous boyfriend. I'd rather just stay under the radar," Matthew confessed.

"Then why'd you tell us?" Chloe inquired.

"Because you're not cops, and if you _do _catch the person who murdered Abigail, I trust you won't mention my involvement," Matthew said.

It was clear to Chloe and Lex what he was saying. What he had from the night of Abigail's murder in exchange for their silence.

"Deal," Chloe breathed.

0000000000000000000

The large manila envelope was burning Chloe's hand as they left the building. _This_ was the key to the case, this was her ticket to the big time.

Lois would be _so_ jealous.

Lex unlocked the car as they approached and they both got in.

As soon as she sat down, and shut the door, Chloe ripped the pictures out of the packet. With shaky fingers she studied the photos. Each one of them was set in the woods that engulfed Smallville.

Abigail's blurry figure was in each of them as well, but always alone.

What the _hell_ was Abigail Balderson doing alone in the woods?

Chloe was losing hope, rapidly looking at each of the pictures. They were all identical : a blurry figure in the woods.

That is, until the last picture, this was of Abigail struggling against an assailant.

_Yes!_

Upon closer scrutiny Chloe exclaimed, "Is that―"

"My Butler?" Lex finished from over Chloe's shoulder, where he'd been examining the photos as well. "It certainly appears to be."

000000000000000000

Chloe was ecstatic the entire way back to Smallville.

They knew who killed Abigail, and he'd been under their noses the entire time. This would make a great story.

"You're definitely pleased with yourself," Lex commented lightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Lex, this kind of story can make a career," Chloe stated.

"Oh," he replied. "So it's _not_ because you're going to bring justice to a man who murdered an innocent young woman."

Chloe deflated.

"You've succeeded in making me feel like a horrible person. Thanks so much."

Noticing the negative effect his comment had made on Chloe, which _was_ meant in jest, Lex explained, "Chloe, you're not a horrible person. Sometimes doing the right thing can . . . be favorable for us as well."

"Clark would disagree with you. _He'd_ say that you shouldn't do it for self-serving reasons, _he'd_ say you should do it for truth and . . . and justice," Chloe blithered pathetically.

Lex gripped the wheel slightly harder as she said this.

"Clark has no concept of real life," he spat. "He goes on about being good and just, but is he? He's hurt people, he's done thing's he can't and _won't_ explain. He uses people when he needs to, just like everyone else. Chloe Sullivan, don't you dare get it in your head Clark is some kind of super man, because whether he wants to admit it or not, he's human like the rest of us."

Lex was right, Chloe realized. It wasn't as if she'd hurt anybody, all she did was help out with the investigation, and―

Chloe's train of thought was cut off by flashing lights from behind the car. Lex pulled over, and parked the car.

"You weren't speeding, were you?" Chloe asked Lex, as the officer made his way to the car.

"No, for once," Lex answered.

The officer tapped on Lex's window with his flash light. He unrolled it quickly, and was met with the severe expression of Sheriff Adams.

"Lex Luthor," she drawled, "just the man I wanted to see."

0000000000000000000

"Wait, what happened?" Clark asked for the millionth time.

"Smallville," Lois scoffed, "she just told you. She and Lex were about to solve Abigail Balderson's murder, when Sheriff Adams took Lex into custody.

Apparently, there was a scarf in the back of one of Lex's cars with traces of Abigail's blood on it. They believe it's what was used to kill Abigail."

"So Lex _did_ kill her?" Clark asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?" Lois claimed, with contempt in her voice.

"I was listening," Clark asserted. "It's just a little too early to be processing this. Did you have to come at three in the morning Chloe? Couldn't you have waited a couple more hours?"

After the sheriff had taken Lex away, she offered Chloe a ride home. Instead of heading back to her and her father's apartment, Chloe asked the sheriff to take her to the Kent farm.

When she arrived, she apologized profusely to Mr. and Mrs. Kent and asked to speak to Lois and Clark.

Mrs. Kent put on a pot of coffee for the three teenagers, and then the two elders promptly headed back to bed.

Chloe downed the last of her third cup.

"I'm positive he's being framed by his butler," Chloe explained. "We met with a former friend of Lex's tonight who has pictures of him assaulting Abigail the night of the murder."

"Then what are we doing here?" Lois cried. "Let's get going. For all we know this guy could be half way to Mexico by now."

"I'm with Lois," Clark agreed, to the shock of both of the ladies across from him. "We can take the truck."

"Great," Chloe smiled.

Clark left a note explaining that they were going to pick up something at the convenience store, in case his parents woke up before they got back.

After he finished they all piled into the truck, and set off towards the mansion.

A few moments of silence went by before Lois asked rather obviously, "So guys, what exactly are we going to do when we talk to this guy?"

Chloe thought long and hard for a moment, and then replied, "I have no clue."

Lois nodded her head, and responded sarcastically, "Great."

Another moment.

"You got any ideas, Smallville?"

Clark answered tentatively, "Maybe we could appeal to his conscience and get him to confess?"

Total silence . . . and then Chloe and Lois looked at each other.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Clark sulked as Lois and Chloe laughed outrageously.

Lex was right, sometimes Clark was too much.

"But seriously guys," Chloe said after she'd recovered from her major laugh attack, "anything could happen. He'll have no idea we know anything, so we should use that element of surprise. If worst comes to worst, I have my cell phone to call the police."

"By the way Chloe," Lois remarked. "Does Gabe know where you are right now; I bet he's pretty worried."

"I told him I was working on a story. He knows not to call in case I'm sneaking in somewhere."

Nothing could announce your presence quite like Moon River.

"We're here," Clark announced as he rounded into the drive way of the mansion.

As soon as security saw it was Clark, they waved him in, apparently not questioning the fact that he was visiting at three in the morning.

_Interesting_.

As soon as they walked in the door, Jack greeted them.

"I'm afraid Mr. Luthor isn't in at the moment," he informed them.

"That's alright. We're here to see you, actually," Lois said.

"How may I help you?" he returned smoothly.

"Where were you the night of Abigail Balderson's murder?" Chloe questioned.

"Here, of course," he defended.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "Then what's this?"

She produced the picture and showed it to him.

He gave a small smile, and said, "You've found me out."

He turned quickly to run, but Clark grabbed hold of his arm. Hard, it appeared, because Jack was wincing in pain.

"Why would you do this?" Clark asked.

He looked at the faces of the three teenagers, and replied simply, "Client's orders."

"You're a hit man!" Lois exclaimed.

"Who hired you?" Chloe pressed.

"You'll never believe me," Jack insisted.

"Try us," Clark breathed.

"Gerry Balderson."

00000000000000000000

Chloe sat in the Talon smiling happily at her issue of the Daily Planet. There it was, her first front page byline. _Damn_ it felt good.

It turns out when Aaron said Balderson would do anything to buy out Luthorcorp, he meant anything. Balderson figured if he could frame Lex for the murder of his daughter, shares of his company would drop significantly. After that, all he had to do was buy the share holders out, and it'd be his.

Apparently, not all psychos lived in Smallville.

She smiled up at Mrs. Kent when she brought Chloe her drink.

"Can you believe it?" she asked happily.

"It's quite an achievement, Chloe," Martha congratulated. "We're very proud of you."

Chloe loved Martha Kent, she was the best mom ever. Period.

"So, how does it feel to be on the cover of a nationally circulated Newspaper, Miss Sullivan?" a voice asked from behind her.

Chloe looked over her shoulder right into the eyes of Lex Luthor.

"Lex, hey."

Lex took the seat across from her, and set down his coffee.

"Sure Lex, you can sit with me."

Lex chose to ignore this statement.

"I read your article. I especially liked the part about how you rescued the 'bald billionaire' from the evil CEO."

"You're just mad I told everyone I had to rescue you," Chloe snarked.

"I should thank you, actually. According to the society section, my vulnerability makes me much more appealing to eligible socialites," Lex commented as he sipped his coffee.

"It just proves you can pay anyone to write positive things about you," Chloe quipped.

"I assure you, anything that appears in the society pages is purely due to my charm."

"They write good things about you so you'll leave them alone?" Chloe remarked with mock fascination.

Lex smiled tightly, "I'm suddenly glad I was only the 'bald billionaire'."

"You act like that's a bad thing. Bald is cool. So is alliteration," Chloe pointed out.

"Should I start referring to you as 'Roving Reporter'?" Lex suggested.

"I'd prefer not to be a cliché, Lex," Chloe dead-panned.

"Tough thing to achieve in Smallville."

"I try my best."


End file.
